My Azoth, My Life
by MatrixKnight
Summary: Lorenzo is chasing Fiona down one of the many corridors of Belli castle. When he corners her, he decides he might want to keep her for a bit... [Fiona/Young!Lorenzo Oneshot.]


"How adorable you are, Fiona… You can't resist me for long."

No matter how many steps she took, how quickly she ran or how much strenuous effort she put into escaping his presence, the sound of his demoniac laughter always caught up to her, despite how far away the real person might have been.

She had gotten separated from her dog only a few minutes ago, and the poor blonde had not one scrap of an idea of where she was, or where she was headed to. Fiona panted, ignoring the burn in her legs from non stop running and pushed forward down the wearing down hall. Her dyed hair was undone, the strands ghosting the back of her neck, and her feet were bare, the cold sensation of the concrete floor pricking up her spine.

There in front of her was a wooden door. She threw herself towards it and quickly got a hold of the doorknob, twisting it, but it was locked. She banged on the other side, even pulling instead of pushing, but the entrance didn't open for her.

Her head perked up, blood draining from her face when she heard footsteps slowly creep closer. "Running is meaningless, my dear." He chuckled to himself, as if this was a game. "Your efforts are futile… Give up and hand yourself over to me."

His presence might have made Fiona completely powerless, but that didn't mean she'd stop running!

She turned her head to the side, bolting around the corner. She could feel fatigue run over her. Her entire stay at Belli Castle was occupied with simply trying to get out, or running and hiding from lunatics that either wanted to impregnate her; kill her, all for whatever this 'Azoth' was.

"You are mine." His voice came from behind her. "You only belong to _me_."

She did her best to block out his words, focusing on what was in front of her.

A journey of minutes had swept away and the chuckling behind her dissipated. The girl slowed down, balling up a fist to her chest and catching her breath. She looked behind her shoulder - not a trace of one person was there other than herself.

She sighed with relief, biting her quivering lip. She needed to regroup with Hewie and find him-

-Her body bumped into something. Something large and toned. Her breath caught in her throat and her face grew cold.

She whimpered to herself, slowly dragging her shaking pupils to the person in front of her.

Fiona knew the silence was all but too good to be true.

Lorenzo stood only a couple of centimeters apart from her, smirking arrogantly into her crystal blues; hands laced behind his back. Fiona's knees knocked; she took one single step back.

His smirk turned into an alluring grin, revealing his bright white teeth. They exchanged glances before Fiona took the silence as a chance to run. She ran to the side, towards a wooden door across from them. She pushed it out and pulled it in, but it was jammed. She even tried pounding and kicking, but it stayed put.

His feet only slithered towards her. Fiona finally unjammed the door, turning the knob and opening it-

-Lorenzo's slammed it shut, his palm placed firmly on the wood. Fiona turned, swallowing. His entire body lurked over her. He leaned in, placing his knee between her legs and stroking the back of his finger down her cheek.

"I've finally caught you… My Azoth…. My _life_."

"... Let me go!" She whined, trying to push him off with what little strength she had. Lorenzo's body came pushing back, obviously stronger than Fiona's put together and grabbed her arm, keeping her pressed to the door.

Both hands laced around her forearms, holding her in place. Fiona trembled uncontrollably, unable to look away from his silver eyes.

"Submit to me, Fiona." He demanded, his face relaxing. "Do not resist me."

His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. He traced his thumb across her jawline, gently lifting her chin up, then brushing his fingertip across her bottom lip. She stood there, completely frozen. He appeared to be examining her, as if she was a piece of art; one he was twistedly fascinated with.

She turned her head away when his thumb made contact with her lips, closing her eyes and a single tear stroking down her cheek. He blinked, then grinned with enticement. Seeing her struggle - seeing her in _fear_ made him excited.

She certainly was beautiful… No doubt about it. Everything about her was much to be desired, aside from her most important factor; her incredible Azoth. It had been years since he had a woman left so helplessly in his arms.

He grinned at the idea. Maybe he'd keep her for a little bit…

"Fiona…" His voice was low and dripped with temptation.

Her lips formed a 'no', but no noise came out. Her body became weak, and he seemed to hold her with endearment. She was afraid; terrified to say the least, but something about his contact felt warm. He brushed an escaped tear on her cheek away and wrapped a lock of her hair between his fingers, bringing it to his lips. He smiled into the kiss, and then looked straight at her, leaning her body against the door, but not releasing her.

"Fiona…" He called again. "Become mine." That was an order.

His fingers found themselves in the loops of the silk tie in the back of her white shirt, and he undid them.

Fiona felt her body grow weak from the shock and fatigue, the room started to darken around her. He kept their bodies close against the door, hand brushing her bangs back out of her face and tilting her head back. She could feel his warm breath tickle her nose.

He traced his tongue across the edges of his teeth through a seductive smirk.

' _Running is meaningless, my dear..._ ' His prior words rang in her head. He parted her lips with his thumb.

' _Because you are mine..._ '

Fiona slowly closed her eyes in exhaustion. He leaned in, enveloping her whole like a hunter with it's prey.

' _You only belong to me._ '


End file.
